Tiny ToonsPower Rangers Turbo Crossover Paordy 2
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a Crossover with the Tiny Toons/LT/Anamaniacs/My Charture Playing the roles of the Power Rangers and Villiens


Power Rangers Turbo/Tiny Toons Adventures   
Fifi=Pink-Katherine, Cassie   
Babs =Yellow-Tanya, Ashley   
Buster =Blue-Justin   
Plucky =Green-Adam, Carlos   
Alexander Armington=Red-Tommy, T.J.   
Blue-Blue Senturion (transports)   
Black-phantom Ranger D-Boy = Rocky  
Daffy Duck = Zordon   
Shirley Mc Loon = Alpha 5   
Lerigot  
Villians   
Rebutla=Divatox   
Roddrick=Rygog   
Montana Max=Elgar   
Danforth Drake=Porto   
Eymira=Momma D.   
Fat Cat=General Havoc   
Pefecto Preep=PutraPods   
TTA Villians=Piranhatrons   
TTA Villians=Chromites  
Cilvilians   
Lola Bunny = Ms Appleby  
Wakko = Bulk   
Yakko = Skull  
Bugs = Lt Stone   
Sylvester= Mr Caplan   
Marvin = Jeff  
Elmer = Man #2  
LT and TTA Chartures = Various students/teachers   
  
[The episode opens with an establishing shot of the Angel Grove Energy   
Center. Inside, the conflict continues as Justin flips Elgar to the   
ground. Elgar cries out but wastes no time in getting back on his   
feet, only slightly fazed.]   
Montana : Huhhh! Good one.   
Buster : [in battle stance] You give up, Montana?   
Montana : Me, give up? Get real! TTA Villians! Heh-ehh!   
  
[Three TTA Villians spring through a rippling warp, water momentarily   
sloshing as they land. Justin turns towards them(Justin : Huh?) just   
as a swirling golden warp brings three more. He studies these new   
arrivals for a moment and then turns back to Elgar.]   
  
Buster : You want to get serious, huh, Elgar?   
Montana : You bet! Huh-hahh!   
  
[Opening credits.]   
  
[Back in the Botanical Gardens, the Senior Class Graduation is about   
to commence. Many students are walking through the grounds on their   
way to the ceremony, clothed in purple(male) and yellow(female)   
gowns.]   
  
[Fade over to a new scene of the ceremony in progress. The graduating   
students have been placed in two sections, with parents and guests   
behind them. A central aisle leads directly to the stage, where the   
black garbed official party(including Ms Appleby) is seated. Mr   
Caplan is at the podium, presenting his farewell speech.]   
  
Sylvester : And for the last four years, I've watched you all grow and   
learn; and it has given me hope, that the future of this   
great nation is secure.   
  
[As Sylvester continues his speech the focus changes to show Plucky and   
Babs sitting in the front righthand row. Babs smiles as she listens   
to her principal's kind words, but Plucky's mind is obviously elsewhere   
as he first looks over his shoulder and then pushes up his sleeve to   
check his communicator.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] I am so proud of all of you, -   
Plucky : [to Babs] Do you see Buster?   
  
[Babs's smile fades, replaced by a look of concern. She looks around,   
too, but to no avail.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] -as you should be proud of yourselves. I'd-   
Babs : [to Plucky] No.   
Sylvester : [off screen] -like to thank you for-   
Babs : It's weird, huh?   
Sylvester : [off screen] -over these last-   
Plucky : [quietly] Yeah.   
Sylvester : [off screen] -four years...   
  
[Plucky checks his communicator again, worry starting to gnaw at him. It   
can now be seen that Fifi is sitting to the right of Babs. She does   
not appear to have noticed the discreet conversation, focused as she   
is upon memorising her upcoming speech.]   
  
[Back at the power plant, things are about to escalate.]   
  
Montana : [sarcastically] This oughta be good. [beckons] C'mon!   
Buster : Shift into Turbo!   
  
[Buster flips his left wrist, causing his Turbo Morpher to appear in   
a burst of blue light. He produces his Turbo Key(also shining blue)   
from behind his back, inserts it into the Morpher, and with a quick   
twist begins the Morphing Sequence(as seen in Turbo: A Power Rangers   
Movie.)]   
  
Buster : Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Blue Ranger]   
  
  
  
[A TTA Villians(#1) spins back from an unseen blow in a narrow walkway   
area. Two others(#2 and #3) can be seen in the background, #2 taking   
#1's place. A moment later the Blue Ranger enters the same spot, on   
the defensive against another TTA Villians(#4). After blocking #4's   
attempted blows he punches the creature, briefly stunning it. Having   
done so, he back-kicks TTA Villians #2 and front-kicks #4, dropping   
the latter.]   
  
[Back at the Graduation Ceremony, Plucky sighs to himself. Sylvester   
continues his speech, unaware of the dilemma taking place right in   
front of him.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] I know many of you have decided-   
  
[Plucky can take it no longer. He gets up out of his seat and hurries   
past Babs and Fifi.]   
  
Plucky : [quickly] I'll be right back.   
Sylvester : [off screen] -on college choices already, -   
Fifi : [to Babs] Where's he going?   
  
[Babs shakes her head, subtly. Both girls look concerned.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] -and some of you are going into careers...   
  
[Plucky gets a safe distance away and activates his communicator. He   
clears his throat before speaking.]   
  
Plucky : [to communicator] Daffy. It's Plucky. I'm a little worried   
about Justin; is he still there?   
Daffy : [via communicator] He went to the Acme Acers energy facility   
to check into a strange signal we were receiving. He was   
given specific instructions to call if there was any problem.   
  
[Plucky's disquiet increases. Meanwhile, back at the power plant...]   
  
[The Blue Ranger dodges past a TTA Villians(A) and back-kicks a second   
(B), knocking it away. He grabs a third's arm(C) and holds it whilst   
back-kicking another(A or a new one, D), taking it down. Having done   
so, he pushes TTA Villians C back and stuns it with a punch. He then   
turns and knocks another away(either D or A, depending on which one   
was involved before), and concludes the segment by finishing off C.]   
  
[Adam returns to the ceremony, standing to the right of the audience   
section where he was sitting. Off-screen, Sylvester has finished his   
speech and another speaker(female) has the podium.]   
  
Speaker: [off screen] As your senior student body president, I-   
Plucky : [low] Hey!   
Speaker : [off screen] -want to thank you all-   
  
[Babs looks over at Plucky. Fifi doesn't appear to notice.]   
  
Plucky : [low] C'mon. [beckons urgently]   
Speaker : [off screen] -for your help in giving the school your   
class gift; -   
  
[Fifi and Babs exchange looks and get up to join Plucky.]   
  
Speaker : [off screen] -the sign in front of the school with our   
mascot standing proudly at...   
  
[The Ranger girls reach Adam, who speaks to them urgently.]   
  
Plucky : I've got a really bad feeling. C'mon, we gotta hurry.   
Fifi : [softly] But, the speech-   
  
[She is interrupted by Mr Caplan, who has just stepped up.]   
  
Sylvester : Well, Kat, are you ready for your speech?   
Fifi : [awkwardly] Er...yes, Mr Caplan, only...there's something   
I have to take care of first.   
Sylvester : But, ah, you're right after Bobby's speech.   
Babs : [shortly] I'm sorry, it's -sort- of an emergency.   
Plucky : [smiles reassuringly] Yeah, we'll make it back in time.   
  
[The three of them run off.]   
  
Sylvester : But, ah-   
Speaker : [off screen] And may we all not lose the bonds that have   
helped us -all- through this change-   
  
[Sylvester sighs.]   
  
[Cross now to an exterior shot of the Subcraft. Over in the control   
room, Rubella is eagerly spying on recent happenings through the   
periscope. She swivels it around to her right, finishing up standing   
in front of Rygog.]   
  
Rubella : [gloating] Ohhh, yes. How prrecious!   
  
[The periscope shows Adam, Kat and Tanya running. Tanya removes her   
mortarboard as she goes.]   
  
Rubella : Look at the children run. Mmmm...   
Roddrick : Lucky for Elgar it's not a battle of the -wits-! [laughs]   
Rubella : Silence!   
  
[Roddrick freezes.]   
  
Rubella : The Rangers will undoubtedly come to his aid. [scheming]   
We must make sure that they don't get there..-too- quickly.   
[delicious chuckle]   
Roddrick : [amused] Yes.   
  
[Plucky, Fifi and Babs have now reached a car park, passing a sign which   
reads "Senior Class Graduation --". Plucky removes his mortarboard as   
he goes, leaving Fifi as the only Ranger still wearing one. The three   
of them, having checked that the coast is clear, are just preparing   
to teleport when the ambush is sprung. Six TTA Villians emerge from   
two warps, led by Rubella, whose arrival is heralded by a sizzling   
bolt of lightning. Water splashes from them and yet leaves the   
ground oddly dry.]   
  
[The three Rangers are considerably startled but hold their ground as   
Rubella approaches, anger underlying her outwardly casual manner.]   
  
Rubella : Hello, Rangers. I just wanted to be here personally to   
extend my congratulations.   
  
[Fifi(who has removed her mortarboard between shots) and Babs turn to   
Plucky, uneasily. Plucky stares fixedly in Rubella's direction.]   
  
Rubella : [stabbing finger at Rangers] GET THEM!   
  
[The TTA Villians charge; the Rangers tense for battle; Divatox   
laughs.]   
  
  
[TTA Villians swarm the three Rangers, who immediately begin to fight   
them off. Fifi throws her mortarboard aside to free up her hands; her   
fellow Rangers appear to have ditched theirs, too.]   
  
[Babs grabs a TTA Villian and slams her foot against its chest. The   
TTA Villian falls back against one of the parked vehicles and   
collapses face-down.]   
  
[Fifi grabs a TTA Villian's arm and gives it a firm twist, flipping   
the creature to the ground.]   
  
[Plucky is now tackling two TTA Villians at once. He blocks the first,   
then quickly turns and blocks the second whilst also landing a punch   
to its chest. He slams his elbow into the first TTA Villians and takes   
down the second with a low sweeping kick. The first launches a kick   
of its own just as he spins aside.]   
  
[Babs grabs a TTA Villian's left arm and holds it as she delivers a   
kneeing attack. She releases the arm and lands a kick, causing the   
creature to collapse. A second TTA Villian rushes her. She quickly   
ducks its attack and then disposes of a third by first blocking and   
then knocking it away. Having done so, she turns back and launches   
a kick at the second TTA Villian.]   
  
[Fifi blocks a TTA Villian's kick with her arm and then responds in   
kind. Her first kick connects with the TTA Villian's arm, her second   
with its body. Without missing a beat she lashes backwards with the   
same foot, taking down another.]   
  
[A TTA Villians spin-kicks at Plucky, who grabs its foot and kicks up at   
its chest. He lands a kick on another, smashing it against a van, and   
turns back to deal with the first. Although managing to fend off its   
left attack he fails to avoid its right; the Piranhatron seizes hold   
of his gown and grips it tightly. Plucky wrenches at its arm, trying to   
free himself.]   
  
[Babs twice elbows a TTA Villians.]   
  
Plucky : [still restrained] You guys, go!   
Babs : [calling] Are you sure?   
Plucky : Yeah, hurry!   
  
[Plucky breaks free, jump-kicking both TTA Villians and knocking them   
down. He enters battle stance, anticipating further assault.]   
  
[END OF CENSORED SECTION.]   
  
Babs : Shift into Turbo!   
  
Babs and Fifi remain unaccosted as they summon their Turbo Morphers.   
They insert and turn their Keys, shining yellow and pink, and the   
Morphing Sequence begins.   
  
Babs : Dune Star, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Yellow Ranger]   
Fifi : Wind Chaser, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Pink Ranger]   
  
The Yellow and Pink Rangers somersault and flip through the air as   
they reach the power plant, shown on several separate shots(first   
both of them together, then the Pink Ranger alone, then the Yellow   
Ranger alone, then the Pink Ranger alone again and the Yellow Ranger   
alone again). They arrive to a more open battlefield, having moved   
out of the narrow confines seen earlier. The Blue Ranger is in the   
background, fighting TTA Villians.   
  
[The Yellow Ranger flips between two TTA Villians. The Pink Ranger   
takes down one of them with a low sweep-kick and chops its fallen   
body whilst the Yellow Ranger disposes of the other.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Buster, we're here!   
  
[They flip towards the Blue Ranger.]   
  
[Back in the car park, Plucky has just been knocked down by an offscreen   
attack. He rolls over towards Rubella, who hauls him up.]   
  
Rubella : [viciously] On your feet; you're not done yet!   
  
[Rubella shoves Plucky back towards her TTA Villians, one of whom kicks   
him hard, evoking a cry of pain. She laughs wickedly.]   
  
Plucky : [defiantly] Shift into Turbo!   
  
[Plucky's Turbo Morpher snaps onto his wrist. He inserts and turns his   
Key, glaring at Divatox the whole time. The Morphing Sequence   
begins.]   
  
Plucky : Desert Thunder, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Green Ranger]   
  
[The Green Ranger launches a flying kick at one of the TTA Villians,   
driving it away. He clenches a fist, awaiting further attacks, and   
doesn't have to wait long. Reacting quickly, he ducks a blow from   
another TTA Villian, punches a third, and back-kicks a fourth. He   
blocks a fifth, punches it twice, and runs off-screen.]   
  
[Over in the Power Chamber, Shirley has been watching this fight with   
concern. As he speaks, the monitor shows the Green Ranger being held   
by two Piranhatrons; apparently his advantage was short-lived.]   
  
Shirley : [panicky] Ai-yi-yi! Zordon! Adam's in big trouble. He needs   
some help immediately! Ohhh!   
Daffy : We must contact Alexander.  
  
[Over at the race-track, Alexander pulls up at the end of his latest   
circuit. Marvin and Elmer(from Part 1) approach.]   
  
Marvin : All right. You shaved another second off, Tommy, great job.   
Alexander : [removing helmet, smiling] Thanks.   
Marvin : Okay. Take a break, we're gonna try tweaking the front-end.   
Alexander : Okay.   
Marvin : Okay.   
  
[Marvin and Elmer leave, and Alexander climbs out of the car. Just then his   
communicator sounds. After checking to see that the coast is clear he   
removes his left racing glove to answer the call.]   
  
Alexander : [to communicator] This is Alexander, come in.   
Daffy : [via communicator] Alexander; I am sorry to call you, but Plucky is   
in trouble.   
Alexander : [to communicator] I'm on it.   
  
[He moves a safe distance away, and then...]   
  
Alexander : Shift into Turbo!   
  
[With a flip of the wrist, Alexander's Turbo Morpher appears. He inserts   
his Key, blazing red, and initiates the Morphing Sequence.]   
  
Alexander : Red Lightning, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Red Ranger]   
  
[Back in the car park, the Green Ranger is now free of the restraining   
TTA Villians but fighting a losing battle. One sends him reeling with   
a hefty blow; he clutches his right shoulder and grabs at the side of   
a trailer for support.]   
  
Green Ranger : [spotting something off-screen] Huh?   
  
[The TTA Villians have amassed in two lines of three, all facing the   
Green Ranger. Consequently they are taken by surprise when a sped-up   
Red Ranger approaches from behind and zig-zags his way to the front,   
taking down all six with a lightning array of moves. He slows back   
to normal speed after knocking over the last one.]   
  
Red Ranger : [to Green Ranger] Heard you could use a hand. You okay?   
  
[He hurries over to his fellow Ranger and touches his shoulder.]   
  
Green Ranger : Yeah. Thanks.   
Red Ranger : Then let's finish these guys!   
  
[The Red and Green Rangers charge into the fray against the renewed   
TTA Villians. Rubella urges her troops on.]   
  
Rubella : Ha! Get 'em! Get 'em! Get those Power Rangers! Finish   
them off!   
  
[The Green Ranger kicks a TTA Villian, knocking it down.]   
  
[The Red Ranger grips a TTA Villian's arm and twists aside to avoid an   
attack from a second. Now positioned behind the first TTA Villian, he   
smashes his foot into the other's chest; the impact being enough to   
drop the creature and curl its legs over its head. He delivers a kick   
to the first Piranhatron and then to one of its companions, taking   
both down.]   
  
[The Green Ranger blocks another TTA Villian and hurls it up onto the   
nearby slope. By now the battered soldiers have had enough; they   
retreat towards their Queen.]   
  
Red Ranger : Huh, well. We'd love to stay and finish!   
Green Ranger : Yeah, but we've got to help our friends!   
  
[Rubella approaches, angrily shoving the TTA Villians aside.]   
  
Rubella : Go ahead, -boys-! Help your friends at the power plant; if   
it's still there!   
  
[With these ominous words she laughs and raises her hand. Charges of   
lightning are visible as she swoops her arm and unleashes her power,   
teleporting herself away with a reddish watery effect. Her soldiers   
are drawn back through warps.]   
  
Red Ranger : Man!   
Green Ranger : [touching the Red Ranger's shoulder] Thanks, Alexander;   
you made it just in time. [makes fist] Let's hope   
we're in time for the others.   
  
[Switch to a shot of the Angel Grove Energy Center sign. The Red and   
Green Rangers are shown leaping through the air.]   
  
[Cross now to a walkway located above the ground. Down below, the Pink   
and Blue Rangers can be seen fighting TTA Villians. Elgar stays close   
to the latter, occasionly joining in. The Yellow Ranger can be seen   
fighting on top of a shed or some such structure.]   
  
[The Red Ranger moves into view on the walkway, readying himself for   
battle. He blocks a TTA Villian several times before punching it,   
chopping it down, and running off-screen.]   
  
[The Green Ranger is tackling a TTA Villian up on another, extremely   
narrow, walkway. He blocks and grabs onto its right arm and shoulder,   
forcing the creature down against his raised knee. However, the close   
quarters make combat difficult, and the TTA Villian acquires a brief   
advantage by pushing him against the top of the railing. The Green   
Ranger grapples with its arm for a moment and then twists aside,   
regaining the initiative.]   
  
Green Ranger : See ya!   
  
[He hurls the TTA Villian over the railing. It begins to fall...]   
  
Green Ranger : Happy landings!   
  
[The TTA Villian crashes to the ground. It gets up, wobbling its head   
in a very disorientated manner.]   
  
[The Red Ranger is now standing between two TTA Villians on the ground   
level. He blocks the rear TTA Villian, blocks and hits the front one,   
and then elbows the back one, stunning it.]   
  
[The Red Ranger takes down the front TTA Villian and kicks the other,   
smashing it against a wall or fence. This TTA Villian collapses.]   
  
[All of the Rangers group together to confront Montana and the battered   
Piranhatrons, now standing behind him. Montana himself is looking a bit   
shaky.]   
  
Red Ranger : All right, Elgar! You're -finished-!   
Montana : Yes. My work here is done! [touches chest]   
Red Ranger : What'd you do to the power plant??   
Montana : That's for me to know and you -not- to know!   
[raises sword] Bye-bye!   
  
[Montana and the TTA Villians are sucked back through a warp.]   
  
Red Ranger : Huh!   
Pink Ranger : Well, I guess the theory that Rubella went back to her   
own dimension is out!   
Red Ranger : [makes fist] Yeah; we know she did -something- to this   
place, and it's huge. [indicates size with hands] We got   
a lot of area to cover so let's start looking. You guys   
ready?   
  
[The Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers nod.]   
  
Red Ranger : [makes a fist] Let's do it!   
Others : [making fists] Right!   
  
[The five of them run off to begin their search. As they do so, the   
focus shifts to the ticking detonator. Cut to a close-up shot of its   
timer, which counts down from 30:47 to 30:42.]   
  
Note - Prime strikes again, chopping off a split second of footage   
prior to the break(stopping at 30:43). I'm assuming that   
$even does the same.   
  
[Focus on the detonator some time later, counting down from 18:14 to   
18:11. Elsewhere in the plant, the Rangers are still searching but   
without much success. They continue to do so as they speak.]   
  
Red Ranger : [looking around] Oh, man! I cannot believe the SIZE of   
this place. It's huge! [runs to a different spot]   
Pink Ranger : I don't even know where to begin.   
Yellow Ranger : It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. And   
we're not even sure what we're looking for here.   
Blue Ranger : But we know it's trouble.   
Green Ranger : And we know if we don't find whatever we're looking   
for, it's bound to mean bigger trouble.   
Red Ranger : Yeah. This place is -way- too big to find anything   
together. The only way we're gonna find it, we just   
gotta split up. All right? [makes fist]   
Green Ranger : Yeah, I agree.   
Red Ranger : [to Green and Yellow Rangers] You guys start at the   
outside and work in. We'll start in the middle and   
work out. Got it?   
Both : Got it.   
Red Ranger : Great!   
  
[The three of them clench fists, and the Green and Yellow Rangers run   
off to begin their task. The Red Ranger turns to address the other   
two.]   
  
Red Ranger : All right, you guys. Ready?   
Both : Ready. [clench fists]   
Red Ranger : Let's do it!   
  
[The three of them run off in the opposite direction. This is followed   
by a brief shot of the detonator timer as it counts down from 16:56   
to 16:52. Meanwhile, the three Rangers have arrived at another area   
of the power plant. They continue walking as they converse.]   
  
Pink Ranger : I wish there was a way to know where to look.   
Red Ranger : [thinks for a moment] There is. But Justin, you've got   
to go back to the Power Chamber.   
Blue Ranger : Sure. But how come?   
Red Ranger : The Turbo Navigator.   
Pink Ranger : Of course! Remember how it led us to Lerigot?   
Red Ranger : See if Alpha can make some adjustments, so we can use   
it here.   
Blue Ranger : You got it! [makes fist and hurries away]   
Red Ranger : [to Pink Ranger] Let's go!   
Pink Ranger : Right.   
  
[The Pink and Red Rangers run off to resume the search. The detonator   
counts down from 12:25 to 12:22.]   
  
[Switch to an exterior shot of the Subcraft. Inside the control room,   
Elgar lugs a bottle of water past Divatox, who is watching something   
through the periscope.]   
  
Montana : Whoa! Boy. Huhh-hah. It is SOO hard to get good water delivery   
20,000 leagues under. Huh!   
  
[The periscope is trained upon the detonator timer, which counts down   
from 12:09 to 12:06.]   
  
Rubella : [calm delight] Hmm...heehee-hahahaha! Tick-tock, tick-tock,   
look at those simpletons. [chuckles] -They- couldn't find   
pointy ears at a Star Trek Convention! Hahaha!   
  
[Cross to an exterior shot of the Power Chamber and then to one of the   
interior. A regular sized Buster teleports in, holding his helmet. He   
seems to take a moment to realise that he has arrived before making   
his way over to Shirley, who is watching something on the monitor. In   
fact, he is so engrossed that he doesn't notice Justin's approach(and   
neither does Daffy, apparently). Buster slows down and takes a peek   
at the monitor, which shows a purplish wormhole in space.]   
  
Shirley : Oh, isn't it exciting?   
  
[Buster taps her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.]   
  
Buster : Alpha! What's that?   
Shirley : [startled] Ai-ya-ya-ya-yi!! Buster!   
  
[She hurriedly pushes a keypad behind his back. The monitor blanks.]   
  
Shirley : [guiltily] Don't sneak up on me like that! You-you frightened   
me! What are you doing here?   
Buster : [somewhat confused] Alexander said you might be able to make some   
adjustments on the Turbo Navigator, to help us at the power   
plant.   
Shirley : Oh, well, um, it's just that- Ai-yi-yi! Let me see, now...   
  
[Buster follows Shirley over to another console.]   
  
Daffy : Buster, the Turbo Navigator will automatically respond to any   
extra-terrestrial organism or device. No alterations are   
necessary.   
  
[Buster activates the console, summoning the Turbo Navigator with a   
blue sheen of light. Two panels on its outer casing alternately glow   
red and blue(possibly as part of a boot-up/testing sequence), and   
shut off as Justin takes the device.]   
  
Buster : Thanks, Daffy.   
  
[Shirley is now moaning to herself.]   
  
Buster : Are you okay, Alpha?   
Shirley : [defensively] Okay? Of course I'm okay! Why in the world   
wouldn't I be okay?   
Buster : [dubiously] Okay. [teleports out]   
Shirley : Ohh, ai-yi-yi! That was a close one, Zordon.   
Daffy : Yes, Alpha. But the time will come to tell them soon enough.   
  
[Back at the power plant, the other four Rangers rendezvous at the   
corner of two above-ground walkways.]   
  
Yellow Ranger : Alexander! Fifi!   
Red Ranger : Hey, guys. Did you come up with anything?   
Yellow Ranger : We didn't even find a trace of anything unusual. How   
about you?   
Pink Ranger : No, we didn't either.   
Blue Ranger : [running up, fully morphed] Hey, guys!   
Green Ranger : Man!   
Red Ranger : Huh?   
Blue Ranger : I got the Turbo Navigator.   
Red Ranger : [takes it] Great. Did Shirley make the adjustments?   
Blue Ranger : He was acting weird, but Daffy said it would   
automatically adjust to spot -anything-   
extra-terrestrial.   
Red Ranger : [nods] Okay. let's try it out.   
  
[He opens the Turbo Navigator(the display reads TURBO NAVIGATOR   
ACTIVATED in green letters) and pushes a couple of buttons. The   
display screen hones in on something.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Do you see anything?   
Red Ranger : Yeah. Something's near the main generator. All right,   
let's get over there. Let's do it.   
Yellow Ranger : Right behind you.   
  
[The five of them run off to investigate.]   
  
[Switch to an exterior shot of the Subcraft. Inside the control room,   
Montana is cleaning Porto's faceplate with a squeegee(viewed from the   
latter's perspective). He takes a moment to admire his work...and   
then sneezes all over it.]   
  
Montana : [annoyed] Now I gotta start all over again!   
  
[Rubella, at the periscope, appears most exasperated by these antics.]   
  
Roddrick voice : Say it, don't spray it, Montana!   
Rubella : [wearily] I'm -surrounded- by goofballs....[sighs]   
Roddrick!   
Roddrick : Here, Captain!   
  
[Roddrick approaches Rubella, shoving Montana and Danforth aside.]   
  
Roddrick : Out of my way, nincompoops. [growls]   
Rubella : [urgently] I need you to send some of your best TTA Villians   
to -stop- them! NOW!   
Roddrick : [bowing] Your wish is my command, your Evilness. Hahh!   
Rubella : Hmpf! [looks through eye-piece again]   
  
[Back at the power plant, time is fast running out as the detonator   
counts down from 01:39 to 01:37. The Rangers arrive nearby, drawn   
by the rapidly beeping Turbo Navigator.]   
  
Red Ranger : All right, it's really close. [spots detonator] Hey,   
there it is! Come on.   
  
[The five of them hurry over to the detonator. The Red Ranger closes   
the Turbo Navigator.]   
  
Red Ranger : It's some sort of detonator! [tense] Oh, man!   
Blue Ranger : It's ticking, and we don't have much time left!   
  
[The timer counts down from 01:29 to 01:27. A few sparking explosions   
suddenly flare up, startling the Rangers and forcing them to take   
cover(Red Ranger : What's that?). Roddrick has arrived, accompanied by   
a band of TTA Villians.]   
  
Roddrick : That, my little friend, is a monumental understatement.   
Green Ranger : [tense] Roddrick. What are -you- doing here?   
Roddrick : Just destroying the Power Rangers. [points at them]   
ATTACK! [laughs]   
  
[The TTA Villians close in on the Rangers. The Green Ranger charges   
towards one of them only to be kicked away; that TTA Villian then   
tries to take on the Red Ranger, who blocks and chops it aside.   
Having done so, he grabs the detonator.]   
  
Red Ranger : We gotta get this outta here!   
  
[The Red Ranger dodges a lunging attack in the nick of time(Red   
Ranger : Whoa!) and ends up near the Pink Ranger. She kicks away   
another TTA Villian.]   
  
Pink Ranger : [to Red Ranger] Is there a switch to turn it off??   
  
[The Red Ranger looks at the detonator, which counts down from 01:06   
to 01:05 as he speaks.]   
  
Red Ranger : No! Nothing.   
  
[The Pink Ranger quickly fights off another TTA Villian.]   
  
Red Ranger : I've got to get rid of this thing!   
  
[A TTA Villian comes between them, kicking. Both Rangers dodge(Red   
Ranger : Whoa!). The Pink Ranger restrains the TTA Villian as it   
tries to grab him.]   
  
Pink Ranger : We'll hold them off, you get it outta here!   
Red Ranger : Right!   
  
[The Red Ranger ducks a TTA Villian's blow and hurries away just as   
the Pink Ranger flips hers to the ground. He is then briefly shown   
in slow motion, running with the detonator.]   
  
Red Ranger : [calling into communicator] Daffy!   
  
[A TTA Villian kicks at him but misses. Shortly afterwards he ducks   
its punch, still running.]   
  
Red Ranger : [calling into communicator] We need to get this detonator   
into a safe spot!   
  
[He turns back just in time to see the Blue Ranger launch a flying   
kick at the TTA Villian, securing his passage.]   
  
Blue Ranger : Go!   
  
[The Red Ranger continues to run, soon arriving at a road which leads   
away from the power plant.]   
  
Daffy's voice : [via communicator] I'm sending in the Robotic Arsenal   
Mobiliser, Alexander. It'll be there any moment.   
Red Ranger : [turns around] There it is! [thumb up] All right.   
  
[The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser drives up; a small cart formed from the   
combined Turbo Weapons. The Red Ranger attaches the detonator to this   
vehicle, its countdown rapidly increasing from 00:13 to 00:10...]   
  
Blue Ranger : It's gonna blow!   
Yellow Ranger : Hurry!   
Pink Ranger : Alexander!   
Green Ranger : Do it now! [smacks fist into hand]   
  
[It can now be seen that the other four Rangers are standing behind a   
railing nearby. The Red Ranger straightens up from the Mobiliser and   
points away.]   
  
Red Ranger : Get going!   
  
[The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser speeds away carrying its dangerous   
cargo. The other Rangers hurry down to join their leader, and they   
watch the dwindling vehicle together(Red Ranger : Yeah!).]   
  
[Cross to a shot of the travelling detonator. It counts down from   
00:02 to 00:00 and finally goes off, but at a safe distance from   
the power plant. The Rangers recoil from the distant implosion   
and then begin to celebrate.]   
  
Red Ranger : Huh!   
Green Ranger : Yeah!   
Blue Ranger : Yes!   
Red Ranger : All right!   
Pink Ranger : Yes!   
Yellow Ranger : Yes!   
Green Ranger : Yeah!   
Yellow Ranger : [leaps into the air] All right!   
Red Ranger : Good job, Plucky! [slaps hands with the Green Ranger]   
We did it. [triumphantly] Yes!   
  
[Inside the Power Chamber, Shirley is watching the mysterious wormhole   
on the monitor again. As he speaks, he heads over towards one of the   
control panels.]   
  
Shirley : Daffy; the wormhole will be completely open soon, but it   
will only remain open for a matter of moments. Oh, ai-yi-   
yi-yi-yi...   
Daffy : Then it is crucial that we are prepared. Send for Lerigot   
right away, Alpha.   
Shirley : Sending message now. Oh, ai-yi-yi... [pushes buttons]   
  
[Cross back to the Senior Class Graduation. Kat's absence is obviously   
holding things up, and Mr Caplan is valiantly stalling for time at   
the podium.]   
  
Sylvester : And, who could forget that wonderful senior class trip to   
the Botanical Gardens?   
  
[One member of the official party starts dozing off...]   
  
Sylvester : [chuckling] Of course, the poison ivy, eh, was a bit of   
a problem!   
  
[As Sylvester speaks, another staff member blows on his glasses and   
puts them back on. A third has actually fallen asleep on Lola's   
shoulder. She nudges him off.]   
  
Sylvester : And then there was that -exciting- trip to the Recycling   
Center, hah!   
  
[The students have been looking rather bored, too; and that's when   
Plucky, Babs, Fifi and Buster finally return.]   
  
Sylvester : [relieved] Ahh!   
  
[Fifi checks her palm-cards and makes sure that her mortarboard is   
correctly positioned; last minute preparations for her speech.]   
  
Sylvester : I see that our commencement speaker has returned, so   
without any -further- ado, Katherine Hillard.   
  
[The audience begins to applaud as Fifi heads for the stage. Plucky,   
Babs and Buster, also clapping, go to sit down.]   
  
[Down in the Subcraft control room, Rubella is looking through the   
periscope(presumably spying upon the graduation ceremony). Montana   
stands behind her.]   
  
Montana : Uhh...call me crazy, but, ah-   
  
[Rubella swings furiously at Montana, who ducks...]   
  
Montana : D'oh!   
  
[...and springs back up again.]   
  
Montana : [incorrigibly] Didn't you want to -keep- them from their   
graduation? Hmm? Huh? Hee-hee-hee...   
  
[Rubella curls her lip.]   
  
[Back at the ceremony, Fifi is finishing up her speech.]   
  
Fifi : And although we won't be coming here every day, we take with us   
a knowledge of-   
  
[The camera pans across D-Boy, who was sitting to Kat's right in the   
audience, and who now looks to his left...]   
  
Fifi : [off-screen] -ourselves and the world;   
  
[...towards Babs...]   
  
Fifi : [off-screen] -the confidence to face whatever life hands us, -   
  
[...and Plucky.]   
  
Fifi : [off-screen] -and friendships that will last-   
  
[Cut to a beaming Buster(Fifi : {off-screen} -forever.)]   
  
Fifi : [smiling] For this, we will always be grateful. Thank you.   
  
[The audience applauds as Kat takes her seat between D-Boy and Babs.   
Off-screen, Sylvester re-assumes the podium. The next announcement   
is viewed from his perspective.]   
  
Sylvester : You may now move your tassel to the other side of your   
cap.   
  
[The students perform this task.]   
  
Sylvester : Class of 1997, I'm proud of each and every one of you. I   
[salutes] salute you; and wish you good luck in whatever   
the future holds.   
  
[The audience begins to applaud and cheer. Buster stands up and comes   
down the aisle to congratulate his friends. The students throw their   
mortarboards into the air(in the time-honoured manner) and stand up,   
Babs jumping to celebrate. Justin gets a group hug from his friends   
and a brief hair-ruffle from Rocky.]   
  
[Switch to a shot of the exterior Youth Center sign. The interior has   
been decorated with various bunches of balloons, and Plucky, Fifi and   
Babs pass them as they head towards the Juice Bar. Several students   
are hanging around as well, still wearing their graduation gowns.]   
  
Plucky : [to Babs] So, ah, hey; Babs, did you hear about the job at   
the radio station?   
Babs : [brightly] You guys are looking at the new trainee at KAGV.   
Plucky : [smiling] Cool!   
Fifi : [smiling] Heyy!   
Babs : [to Plucky] So what are you doing this summer?   
Plucky : I'm gonna be working as a stuntman at the Acme Acers   
Amusement Park. [smiles]   
Babs : That's beautiful!   
Fifi : [simultaneously] Woww!   
  
[Just then Lt Bugs enters, carrying the Yakko chimp and holding the   
Wakko chimp's hand. Plucky, Fifi and Babs approach.]   
  
Fifi : [amazed] Lt Bugs! Where did they come from?   
Lt Bugs : I found them wandering around outside and then they..   
dragged me in here. It sounds weird, but...I think   
they're trying to tell me something.   
Wakko chimp : Lt Stone! It's us; Wakko and Yakko!   
  
[Lt Bugs looks at the two chimps but can only hear chattering...]   
  
Wakko chimp : Babs? Plucky? Anyone? Don't you recognise us?   
  
[Fifi raises her eyebrows; no luck there, either. The Wakko chimp sighs   
in frustration but soon perks up when he spots something interesting   
off-screen. It turns out to be a banana split on top of a table.]   
  
Wakko chimp : Heyy! A banana split!   
  
[He starts frantically pointing in that direction.]   
  
Wakko chimp : Aw man, I gotta have that banana split!   
  
[Plucky and Babs watch these antics silently.]   
  
Lt Bugs : [off-screen] It's like he's trying to tell me something.   
  
[The Wakko chimp suddenly slips away.]   
  
Lt Bugs : Hey-hey, come back here!   
  
[The Wakko chimp arrives at the table and leaps onto an empty chair,   
chattering loudly. The disconcerted owner of the banana split pushes   
it towards him without saying a word.]   
  
[Lt Bugs, who is no longer holding the Yakko chimp, rushes over to   
help out but collides with a waiter on the way. The contents of the   
waiter's tray(another banana split) go flying up into the air...Lt   
Bugs(now on his back) cries out as he sees the dessert descending   
upon him...there is an off-screen squishing sound...the Wakko chimp   
looks over at Lt Bugs's ice-cream splattered face...and the room   
erupts with laughter.]   
  
[Lt Bugs removes the bowl from his head and sits up, making a small   
effort to wipe the ice-cream off his face. The chimps approach him.]   
  
Lt Bugs : [smiling] Y'know...there is something awfully familiar   
about you two.   
  
[Cross over to Alpha inside the Power Chamber.]   
  
Shirley : [worried] Ai-yi-yi, Daffy! It's getting close, and we   
haven't heard from Lerigot yet.   
Daffy : There is no need to worry, Shirley. Lerigot has never let us   
down.   
Shirley : I know, Daffy.   
  
[Streams of shimmering golden energy suddenly appear next to Shirley.   
This energy spirals downwards, revealing Lerigot from top to bottom.]   
  
Shirley : [turning] Huh? What? [relieved] Ohh! Lerigot! You made it!   
[shakes Lerigot's hand with both of her]   
Lerigot : Hooommmme. Going sooon...   
Shirley : [nodding] Yes.   
Daffy : Welcome, Lerigot. Shirley, check on the status of the   
wormhole.   
  
[The monitor shows the wormhole again, now with asteroids drifting   
nearby.]   
  
Shirley : The wormhole is nearly ready for interdimensional travel,   
Daffy.   
Lerigot : Must go soon.   
Daffy : As soon as it is ready, Shirley, call the Rangers.   
Shirley : Yes, Daffy. [starts pushing buttons]   
  
[The wormhole now appears on a different screen, this one equipped   
with measurement lines on both sides(ranging from 12 to 02).]   
  
Rubella's voice : [calmly] Ah, a wormhole.   
  
[The camera slowly pans up to reveal the source of this display; some   
kind of control panel viewing device. Rubella raises her head away   
from the viewer as she speaks.]   
  
Rubella : Danforth, where does the passage to the wormhole end?   
Danforth : [positioned to her right] By my calculations, the planet   
Eltar. But who would want to go -there-?   
Rubella : [happily] There's only -one- intergalactic being on Earth   
that has any reason to to take a trip to Eltar. Ho; this   
could be my lucky day after all.   
  
[And she smiles with evil delight.]   
  
[TO BE CONTINUED.]   
  
Bloopers :  
Scene : The Botanical Gardens. Featuring Adam, Kat, Tanya and Justin.   
1) Fifi says "Don't!" as she drops her palm-cards, and bends down to   
pick them up.   
2) Babs & Fifi : Stay back.   
3) Plucky turns back, calling "Wait!" to the cameraman. Buster makes   
the same gestures.   
4) Fifi stands up and queries "What did he say?"   
5) plucky calls "Wait!" a second time.   
6) Voice - "Oh, man!"   
7) Plucky - "What was that?"   
  
Scene : The car-park battle(the morphed section)   
  
8) Rubella claps her hands and laughs whilst watching the fight.   
9) The Red Ranger charges at the TTA Villians for his sped-up attack,   
but a cry of "Ah, phone call for Jason Frank!" lures him offscreen.   
The TTA Villians fall down anyway.   
  
Scene : The Graduation Ceremony. Featuring the teachers on-stage.   
  
10) Lola nudges the sleeping teacher off her shoulder, producing   
an odd sound effect. He grins. 


End file.
